Chemins Croisés
by Niwen
Summary: Deux voyageurs se retrouvent dans une situation délicate, prémice d'aventures inattendues. Leurs chemins vont se croiser plus souvent qu'ils ne le pensent.
1. Bienvenue à Helgen !

_**Coucou ! **__**Première longue histoire que je tente, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes. J'essaierai de poster régulièrement (mot clé : essayer).**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (critique constructive acceptées :) )**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Skyrim appartient à Bethesda :)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Helgen !**_

Les collines et montagnes de Bordeciel étaient relativement calme, les arbres frémissaient sous le soleil de l'après-midi et les quelques nuages présent par ce jour de beau temps voguaient lentement dans le ciel. Un hurlement de loup se faisait entendre de temps en temps. Rien ne laissait penser qu'un conflit était en cours en Bordeciel sauf les camps d'Impériaux ou de Sombrages que l'ont pouvait croiser si on s'éloignait de la route. Toutefois, il était plus courant de croiser une patrouille d'Impériaux ou de Sombrages que des aventuriers.

Pourtant, une silhouette féminine s'avançait lentement sur une route rocailleuse et inégale. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de mage de couleur bleue foncée, et portait un capuchon qui cachait une grande partie de son visage. Seul le bas était visible et on pouvait distinguer un nez droit, une bouche plutôt fine et pâle et un menton fin et pointu. Elle semblait être plutôt jeune. Sur son dos, elle portait un havresac usé et assez chargé. Une carte en main, elle essayait de vérifier qu'elle était sur le bon chemin. Mais n'ayant pas de point de repère évident, ce n'était pas une chose aisée et elle devait suivre la route et espérer ne pas se tromper de chemin.

La jeune femme arriva malgré tout en vue de constructions humaines. Un mur de pierre se dressait sur sa route au loin, il semblait appartenir à un fort ou à un village fortifié accolé à un flanc de montagne.

Pendant un instant, elle hésita. Et si le fort était occupé par des bandits ? Elle cherchait à se mettre en sécurité et non à tomber dans un guet-apens. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida d'avancer prudemment sur la route descendante et de voir qui étaient les occupants.

Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle distinguait clairement des formes humaines qui montaient la garde près d'une porte. Reconnaissant des uniformes d'Impériaux, elle soupira de soulagement. Le fort était sûr. Elle s'avança donc, bien en vue pour que les gardes ne la prennnent pas pour une ennemie.

Elle passa la porte du village fortifié sans encombres bien que sous les regards scrutateurs des gardes, ce qui la rendit mal à l'aise. La route se divisait ensuite, jetant un oeil dans chacune des directions, elle opta pour la gauche. Il semblait y avoir davantage d'habitations que sur sa droite donc plus de chance de trouver une auberge pour se reposer et se restaurer. Par ailleurs, elle avait aperçu sur la droite un petit contingent de Thalmors qui discutaient avec des soldats impériaux.

Parmi les bâtiments en pierre, bois et chaume, qu'elle apercevait se trouvait une construction plus longue et plus imposante que les autres.

_Probablement l'auberge_, pensa-t-elle, _enfin un vrai repas._

Elle avait quitté la capitale de Cyrodiil plusieurs jours auparavant et plus elle s'en éloignait, plus il devenait rare de trouver une auberge. Une bonne soupe ou un bon ragoût, c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à cet instant.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait tranquillement de l'auberge, elle remarqua le son de chariots et de plusieurs chevaux qui se faisait plus clair. Se retournant, la jeune femme aperçu deux chariots escortés par deux soldats à cheval. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers ls Thalmors tandis que l'autre continuait de suivre les chariots. Elle s'écarta du chemin et observa le convoi tandis qu'il se rapprochait et passait devant elle. Quatre personnes se trouvait à l'arrière de chaque charriot, sur les huit, cinq portaient une armure similaire. Il devait s'agir de prisonniers de la guerre civile, ces Sombrages dont elle avait entendu parler récemment. Deux autres étaient en haillons et le dernier portait des vêtement de riche facture. Mais ce qui marqua le plus la jeune femme était la présence d'un Bosmer, aussi appelés Elfe des Bois, parmi eux. Son teint était mat, ses cheveux cuivrés et des peintures de guerres de couleur verte entouraient ses yeux et descendaient le long de ses joues.

S'avisant qu'elle n'était tout à fait arrivée à l'auberge, elle suivi brièvement le convoi et s'arrêta à hauteur du bâtiment en question. L'aubergiste était sorti pour voir les chariots passer et elle en profita pour l'interroger.

« Bonjour, que se passe-t-il ici ? »

L'aubergiste prit soudain compte de sa présence et lui répondit :

« Vous êtes de passage dans le coin ? Bienvenue à Helgen ! Bien que ce ne soit pas le meilleur moment. Apparement les Impériaux ont capturé des Ulfric Sombrage et une partie de ses soldats." Il montra en direction d'une tour devant laquelle se trouvaient un billot et un bourreau.

« Ils vont se faire exécuter. »

C'est ce moment là qu'un des prisonniers en haillon choisit de s'enfuir. Cela fut une vaine tentative puisqu'il fut vite transpercé par les flèches des Impériaux. Ce fut au tour de l'elfe des bois de passer devant le soldat à la liste, sa présence ne semblait pas prévue mais il fût tout de même envoyé au billot.

Un léger grondement se fit entendre et l'aubergiste se tourna vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait l'impression d'avoir les joues en feu et se tenait le ventre comme pour étouffer le bruit.

« Quelqu'un semble être affamé ici ! Allez rendrez donc, je vais vous préparer un repas avant que vous ne perdiez l'appétit ! » S'exclama l'aubergiste.

Elle le suivit donc à l'intérieur de l'auberge et s'installa à une table en soupirant de soulagement. Elle retira sa capuche, révélant ainsi le visage d'une Altmer, une Haute-Elfe, à la peau dorée et aux yeux verts. De longs cheveux bruns, tenus par deux tresses partant des tempes, encadraient son visage fin. Un tatouage bleu sombre formant une sorte de diadème ornait son front et trois petits traits de la même coleurs étaient visibles sur chacune de ses pommettes. A peine s'était-elle installée qu'elle entendit un grondement sourd.

_De l'orage ? Non c'est trop différent_, pensa-t-elle d'un air perplexe.

Un autre grondement se fit entendre, légèrement plus proche, et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que le bruit ne se reproduise. Et d'un coup, des cris et un rugissement épouvantable retentirent. La terre sembla trembler. Quelque chose s'abattit sur le toit de l'auberge, faisant s'effondrer une partie de la toiture. Une partie de l'étage s'écroula dans la foulée. L'elfe eut tout juste le temps d'éviter les débris.

Se relevant lentement, elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte que les débris étaient tombé à l'endroit ou se trouvait l'aubergiste peu de temps auparavant. Le chaos régnait dehors et par les ouvertures nouvellement crées, elle pouvait apercevoir des pierres tomber du ciel qui s'était assombri.

Un bruit de chute à côté d'elle attira son attention et elle se trouva nez à nez avec l'elfe des bois en haillons, toujours les mains liées. Elle le fixa, choquée et se demandant comment il avait fait pour atterir ici alors qu'il avait été envoyé au billot.

« Venez, il faut fuir d'ici ! » S'exclama le Bosmer en donnant un coup de tête en direction d'une ouverture dans le mur.

Reprenant ses esprits, l'Altmer l'interpella :

« Attendez ! » Elle saisit ensuite la dague qui pendait à sa ceinture saisit les poignets du Bosmer pour lui défaire ses liens.

« Merci, maintenant venez, il faut se mettre en sécurité »

La jeune elfe saisit son sac et s'engouffra à la suite du Bosmer dans l'ouverture. Le village fortifié était en ruine, des flammes dévoraient des poutres, des pierres jonchaient le sol. Elle sentait des vagues de chaleur lui lécher le visage. Une ombre se posa non loin, et elle eut le temps d'apercevoir une créature de légende avant d'être tirée à l'abri. Un dragon. Un dragon attaquait le village et ne faisait qu'une bouchée des gardes ! La panique qui avaient commencé à s'insinuer dans l'esprit de la jeune elfe s'installa pour de bon.

Un soldat impérial brun et un enfant vinrent se réfugier non loin. Le soldat laissa l'enfant avec un autre soldat. Apercevant le Bosmer, anciennement prisonnier, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Ah ! Encore en vie ? Suivez moi si vous voulez le rester »

Le Bosmer le suivit sans hésiter avant de se rendre compte que la jeune Altmer ne le suivait pas. En effet, elle était restée figée, paniquée et choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Il dut lui prendre la main et la guider pour qu'elle suive, bien qu'en titubant.

Après ce qui semblait être de longues minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment en pierre munie d'une tour. Un soldat Sombrage blond arriva en même temps qu'eux et une discussion houleuse s'engagea entre les deux soldats de factions différentes. Le Sombrage interpella le Bosmer et l'incita à venir avec lui, tandis qu'il s'approchait d'une porte. La jeune Altmer ne le connaissant pas, elle choisit de suivre le soldat impérial. Etant passée par Cyrodiil, elle faisait plus ou moins confiance aux soldats impériaux. En tout cas davantage qu'à un soldat inconnu.

L'Elfe des Bois hésita et finit par suivre les deux autres, délaissant ainsi le soldat sombrage. Ils s'engouffrèrent donc dans le bâtiment de pierre pour échapper au dragon qui ravageait Helgen.


	2. Bye bye Helgen !

**A/N : Hop ! voici le deuxième chapitre :)**

**Le suivant mettra un peu de temps avant de paraitre puisque je travaille en parallèle sur une colorisation.**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou des conseils :) Bonne lecture :D**

**Skyrim appartient à Bethesda :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Les trois survivants furent accueilli par la fraicheur de la pièce et la faible lumière des torches. Ils étaient arrivés dans une pièce remplie de lits, probablement la caserne.

« On dirait que nous sommes les seuls à être arrivés jusque là. Nous sommes en sécurité mais pour combien de temps ? » Commença le soldat impérial. Ils se retourna vers ses deux compagnons.

« Ah ! Je m'appelle Hadvar, nous allons devoir coopérer pour sortir d'ici vivant, j'espère que ça ne vous pose pas de problème ? »

L'Altmer le dévisagea avant de lui répondre d'un air hésitant :

« Je m'appelle Niwen, et je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Gaenor, et ça ne me pose aucun soucis, répondit le Bosmer, par contre, il me faudait une armure et une arme.

- Regardez autour de vous, nous sommes dans les baraquements il doit bien y avoir quelque chose dans un coffre. »

Niwen s'assit sur un chaise pendant que Gaenor fouillait les coffres et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu son havresac. Il contenait des potions et livres de sorts qu'elle voulait étudier et quelques vêtements de rechange. Et maintenant il ne lui restait que quelques pièces d'or dans les poches de sa robes et quelques potions dans la sacoche à sa ceinture. Sa robe bleue était poussiéreuse et couverte de suie et de cendres à plusieurs endroit, elle oscillait plutôt entre le noir, le gris et le marron en fait.

« Vous ne voulez pas mettre une armure au lieu de ces vieilles robes ? »Niwen releva la tête et se rendit compte que c'était à elle qu'Hadvar avait posé la l'étudia brièvement, il était aussi couvert de suie et de poussière, il était aussi en sueur à cause de la chaleur des flammes. Se rappelant la question, elle lui montra la paume de sa main, ouverte vers le haut et fit apparaitre une flamme.

« Ah une mage, mais que faites vous dans les environs ?

- J'étais en route pour Fordhiver et je voulais juste me reposer à l'auberge avant de continuer. »

Gaenor s'approcha d'eux. Pendant la brève discussion, il avait trouvé une armure impériale ainsi qu'une épée.

« Nous devrions avancer avant que cet endroit ne s'effondre sur nous** »**

Ils s'avancèrent donc dans un couloir, et entendirent des voix un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, les voix se turent et les yeux perçants du Bosmer aperçurent des tuniques bleues essayant de se cacher. Mais trop tard, ils avaient été repérés.

« Des sombrages, souffla-t-il à ses deux camarades.

- Je vais essayer de négocier avec eux, ne les attaquez pas », répondit Hadvar en s'avançant vers la grille. Il tira sur une chaîne pour l'ouvrir et s'engagea dans une salle circulaire. A peine eut-il fait deux pas, qu'il dût esquiver une hache qui s'abattait sur lui. Gaenor ne perdit pas de temps et s'engouffra à la suite d'Hadvar dans la pièce en dégainant son épée. Niwen resta sur place, figée. Elle observait le combat, les yeux écarquillés, comme paralysée. Les deux Sombrages finirent par être tués. Tandis que le soldat impérial nettoyait le sang de son épée, le Bosmer se rendit compte de l'immobilité de Niwen.

« Jamais vu quelqu'un se faire tuer ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Non, souffla-t-elle, j'ai déjà vu des morts, mais jamais au moment de leur mort.

- Il va falloir s'y faire. Dans certaines situations, c'est : Tuer ou être tué. N'hésitez pas à les faire rôtir vos ennemis dans ces situations là parce qu'ils n'auront aucune pitié. » acheva-t-il avant de se tourner vers Hadvar.

Ce dernier ouvrit une porte et ils descendirent un large escalier. Plus loin ils manquèrent de peu de se faire écraser par une partie du plafond qui s'écroula. Ils furent forcés de passer par la seule issue possible : une porte menant à une sorte de réserve.

Ils trouvèrent de nouveaux deux Sombrages et l'un d'eux bouscula Hadvar pour s'attaquer à Niwen qui dans sa simple robe de mage bleue semblait être la plus faible. Ce fut la dernière mauvaise décision de son existence, puisque prenant peur de voir un guerrier arriver vers elle armé jusqu'aux dents, Niwen réagit sans réfléchir et laissa libre cours à sa magie. Le Sombrage hurla de douleur en sentant les flammes et se retrouva par la suite embroché par une épée, mettant ainsi fin à son agonie.

Niwen n'en revenait pas, elle avait blessé quelqu'un avec ses flammes. Jusque là, les seules blessures qu'elle avait causées étaient dues à des accidents lors d'entraînements. Elle se sentit légèrement nauséeuse. Elle essaya de se reprendre en se disant que la situation était différente. Après tout, ce guerrier voulait la tuer.

Elle enregistra vaguement ce qu'Hadvar venait de dire... Il avait parlé de potions apparemment. Voyant ses deux camarades fouiller la salle, elle fit de même et finit par trouver quelques potions de magies.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer et débouchèrent sur une salle de torture. Deux soldats Sombrages s'attaquaient à deux impériaux, apparemment les tortionnaires. L'un d'eux lâcha une vague d'étincelle sur un Sombrage avant qu'Hadvar et Gaenor ne viennent finir le travail. Le deuxième ne survécut pas longtemps, seul contre quatre.

Gaenor fouilla brièvement les corps le temps qu'Hadvar expliquait la situation à l'extérieur. Niwen quant à elle, s'approcha des cages et ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise en apercevant un mage mort à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle. Une petite bourse et un livre de sort se trouvaient à ses côtés. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la cage mais bien entendu elle était fermée à clef.

Elle s'approcha donc des impériaux qui échangeaient des propos animés.

« Excusez-moi », les interrompit-elle poliment, ils se tournèrent vers elle et celui qu'elle supposait être le tortionnaire lui lança un regard noir et autoritaire.

« Quoi ? Demande-t-il d'une voix irritée.

- Auriez vous la clef de cette cage s'il vous plaît ?

- Non, elle a été perdue et que voulez vous faire de toute façon ?

- Récupérer le livre de sort, il n'en a plus besoin maintenant.» répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard tout aussi noir.

« Essayez avec ces crochets » finit par dire Hadvar avant que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre. Il lui tendit un petit sac contenant plusieurs crochets, elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. A cet instant, Gaenor vint à sa rescousse et entreprit de lui montrer comment se servir des crochets et de sa dague pour ouvrir des serrures. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, ils réussirent à ouvrir la cage.

Niwen entra donc pour ramasser la bourse et le livre et entreprit de sortir lorsque Gaenor lui demanda :

« Vous ne prenez pas sa capuche et sa tenue ? J'ai entendu dire que les équipements de mages étaient enchantés. »

Niwen le fixa de ses yeux verts et tourna son regard vers le cadavre. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle s'agenouilla à côté du corps et toucha le capuchon. Elle se concentra pour essayer de déterminer quel enchantement ornait l'objet. Une faible augmentation de magie, il devait s'agir d'un capuchon de novice. Elle répéta l'opération pour la robe, et cette fois, elle découvrit un enchantement de régénération de magie.

« En effet, ils sont enchantés et bien mieux que ce que je porte. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour les enlever. »

Le Bosmer lui fit signe de sortir, et il entra à sa place pour enlever les vêtements enchantés du cadavre. Pendant ce temps, Niwen examina la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un sac. Elle en trouva un sur une petite table, à côté d'un livre intitulé « L'Enfant de Dragon ».

_Un dragon qui attaque et un livre parlant de vieilles légendes. Est ce une coincidence ?_ Se demanda-t-elle après l'avoir feuilleté. Le livre disparu dans le sac qu'elle avait choisi de prendre et elle retourna près du Bosmer. Ce dernier avait presque fini de dévêtir le cadavre. Niwen rangea la robe dans le sac mais enfila la capuche. Gaenor haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Vous n'enfilez pas la robe ? »

L'Altmer le regarda comme si il avait deux tête et elle donna un signe de tête dans la direction des autres hommes. Il réalisa soudain que ce qu'il lui avait proposé était inconvenant. Elle n'avait pas d'endroit pour se changer et elle ne le ferait certainement pas devant trois hommes et un bosmer.

« Mes excuses, j'avais momentanément oublié dans quelle situation nous étions » S'excusa-t-il, d'un air sérieux. Il ressortit de la cage et ils s'approchèrent d'Hadvar et de l'assistant du tortionnaire qui les attendaient près de l'entrée d'un couloir.

Ils reprirent donc leur route et passèrent une autre salle de torture, au bout, ils découvrirent un mur effondré et un tunnel creusé. Ils s'y engagèrent étant donné que c'était la seule issue possible. Quelques instants plus tard, Gaenor qui était en tête leur fit signe de s'arrêter et de se taire.

Et heureusement parce qu'ils entendirent plusieurs voix, des Sombrages à coup sûrs. Ils finirent d'avancer prudemment et Gaenor examina furtivement la situation. Quatre sombrages étaient dans une sorte de caverne. Deux étaient à l'opposé de la salle, un se trouvait juste devant la sortie du couloir et le dernier était à peine visible. Il semblait être dans une zone plus basse que les autres, une zone certainement traversée par un petit ruisseau, estima-t-il au son.

Il se rapprocha de ses camarades et leur expliqua en chuchotant le plus bas possible :

« Il y a quatre sombrages, le premier va être facile à prendre par surprise, le deuxième n'est pas loin. Mais il y a deux archers à l'autre bout, il faudra s'en occuper rapidement.

- Je m'en occupe » annonça Hadvar.

Le Bosmer hocha la tête et se retourna près de la sortie du couloir, suivit des autres. Il bondit et embrocha le Sombrage avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser un geste. Hadvar ne perdit pas de temps et traversa les ponts qui permettaient d'atteindre l'autre côté de la salle pendant que Gaenor s'occupait du soldat en contrebas. L'assistant du tortionnaire n'eut pas de chance et se fit rapidement abattre d'une flèche dans la gorge. Niwen ne voulant pas finir comme lui décida de suivre Hadvar de très près. Une odeur désagréable agressa ses narines et elle se rendit compte que les archers marchaient dans de l'huile. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit signe à Hadvar de s'écarter de l'huile et lança un jet de flamme. L'air se réchauffa brusquement tandis que l'huile s'embrasait. Les archers eurent à peine le temps de se rendre compte ce qu'il leur arrivait. Une vague de fraîcheur les frappa une fois que les flammes s'éteignirent, par manque de combustible.

Gaenor ayant éliminé son opposant il s'approcha des cadavres des archers, toujours en flamme. Heureusement, l'un des arcs était tombé suffisamment loin du cadavre pour ne pas brûler. Il s'en empara et récupéra quelques flèches mais la plupart étaient inutilisables à cause des flammes.

« Comment se fait il qu'il y ait autant de Sombrages ici ? Il y en a beaucoup plus qu'à l'exécution » demanda-t-il en examinant la salle et les corps qui la jonchaient.

« Ils devaient certainement venir pour libérer Ulfric, supposa Hadvar, si ils ont su arriver jusqu'ici c'est qu'il doit y avoir une sortie non loin !

- Attendez … depuis tout à l'heure vous nous guidez sans savoir où vous allez ? » S'insurgea Niwen.

Hadvar eut soudain l'air très gêné, mais répondit tout de même :

« Au début si, mais je n'avais pas prévu que le plafond du couloir s'écroulerait devant nous. »

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'Altmer, tandis qu'un petit sourire se forma sur celles du Bosmer. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, et passèrent un petit pont. Alors qu'ils entraient dans une autre caverne, des rochers s'écrasèrent dans un grand fracas sur la fragile structure de bois. La violence du choc fit perdre momentanément l'équilibre aux trois survivants.

« Nous avons eu de la chance … encore un peu et ça nous tombait dessus ! » S'exclama Hadvar, en fixant les yeux écarquillés le chemin qu'ils avaient pris.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une grande caverne. Il faisait plus frais et l'air était légèrement humide. Un ruisseau traversait la caverne et s'engouffrait dans une ouverture suffisamment grande pour qu des adultes puissent y passer. Avec prudence ils s'y aventurèrent et après une intersection finirent par déboucher dans une autre caverne, envahie par des toiles de givrepeires. Lesdites bestioles n'étaient pas loin et ne tardèrent pas à attaquer les intrus.

Le reste du chemin fut plutôt calme, une seule victime fût à déplorer : un ours qui se trouvait sur le chemin de la sortie. Gaenor avait prit le temps de le dépecer pour pouvoir revendre sa peau, ou l'utiliser, il ne savait pas trop encore. Cette action lui avait valu un regard dégoûté et horrifié de la part de la mage.

Finalement, ils aperçurent la sortie et la chaleur du soleil s'insinua dans leur corps tandis qu'ils sortaient de la grotte.


	3. Rivebois , nous voilà !

**A/N :**** Je suis désolée pour le retard, ma famille a déménagé et je n'ai pas eu Internet pendant un sacré bout de temps. Même là c'est un peu difficile pour se connecter. Merci pour les reviews et voici le chapitre 3 ! J'ai plusieurs chapitres qui sont déjà prêts mais je vais les relire et les poster progressivement.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(Skyrim appartient à Bethesda etc...)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rivebois, nous voilà.**

Les trois survivants d'Helgen arrivèrent à l'extérieur de la grotte, et prirent quelques instants pour s'adapter au changement de luminosité et de température. Tous étaient rassurés et soulagés d'être enfin à l'extérieur. Le soleil était encore assez haut dans le ciel, il ne s'était probablement écoulé que quelques heures depuis l'attaque d'Helgen.

Un rugissement se fit entendre non loin d'eux et ils se précipitèrent tous à couvert, l'un préférant un rocher, les autres, les feuillages des arbres en guise de couverture.

Gaenor se redressa prudemment et examina la forme sombre du dragon qui s'éloignait au delà d'une montagne et de ses ruines nordiques. Niwen se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de lui, épuisé aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Un dragon et tuer des hommes était trop pour elle à cet instant. Dans un effort futile pour essayer de s'occuper l'esprit, elle enleva ses bottes humides et les essaya de les faire sécher. Mais cela ne retint pas son attention très longtemps. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à ces hommes qu'elle avait enflammé. Elle avait agit sous une impulsion et maintenant la réalité semblait l'écraser. Certes c'était tuer ou être tué, mais le vivre était souvent une expérience tramatisante la première fois.

Pendant que l'esprit de Niwen était en plein tumulte, Gaenor et Hadvar discutaient de la marche à suivre ensuite.

« La ville la plus proche est Rivebois, nous devrions y aller, mon oncle est le forgeron, il nous aidera. » Annonça Hadvar en montrant la direction du village, en contrebas de la montagne avec les ruines.

Gaenor acquieça et se retourna vers la mage Altmer et se rapprocha d'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver et elle sursauta lorsque l'ombre du Bosmer arriva sur elle. Elle leva la tête et fut brièvement éblouie parce il était en contre-jour. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez l'air troublée. »

Niwen le dévisagea quelques instants pour savoir savoir si il feignait ou si il était réellement inquiet. Au vu de son expression, elle supposa qu'il était sincère, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment formuler ce qui chamboulait son esprit, surtout à un inconnu.

Il sembla percevoir son hésitation et se douta que ce qui la troublait étaient les combats.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'habitude de voir des gens se faire tuer semble-t-il, cela se voit à vos yeux, dit-il doucement. Malheureusement, ce n'est que le début étant donné que ce pays est en guerre civile. »

Elle poussa un soupir et posa une question qui lui tenait à cœur :

« Mais comment faire pour oublier ?

- On ne peut pas, on doit vivre avec ces souvenirs, aussi pénible soit-il, annonça le Bosmer avec tristesse. Il y a un village non loin, Hadvar a de la famille là bas et va nous guider. Relevez vous et nous allons continuer » Finit-il en se relevant.

Elle commença à remettre ses bottes mais le contact glacé des bottes humides sur sa peau la dérangeait. Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle ne les mettaient pas, elle devrait y aller pieds nus et risquer de se blesser.

Hadvar les attendait un peu plus bas. Ensemble ils continuèrent donc leur chemin. Niwen les suivit sans trop faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient, elle repensait à ce que Gaenor lui avait dit et essayait de se faire à l'idée d'avoir tué des gens. Elle percuta presque Hadvar lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta et leur montra les ruines sur le flanc de la montagne en face d'eux.

« Vous voyez ces ruines ? C'est le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, quand j'étais petit j'en faisais des cauchemars.

- Pourquoi portent-t-elles ce nom ? » L'interrogea l'Altmer, haussant un sourcil.

Hadvar la regarda en clignant des yeux, comme si il venait de se rappeler de sa présence où de se rendre compte que c'était une question pertinente et qu'il n'en connaissait pas la réponse. Ou bien les deux.

« Je ne me suis jamais demandé, mais je suppose qu'il doit y avoir des chutes d'eau ou quelque chose... je ne m'y suis jamais aventuré. Des draugr rôdent dans ces ruines, déclara-t-il pris d'un soudain frisson.

- Des quoi ? Demanda Niwen, incertaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu

- Draugr, ce sont des guerriers nordiques morts depuis des siècles qui … je ne sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne .. il paraît qu'ils reviennent à la vie pour attaquer ceux qui s'aventurent dans leurs tertres.

- Ils étaient autrefois au service de prêtre-dragons si ma mémoire est bonne » intervint Gaenor et voyant l'air perdu de la Haute-Elfe, il ajouta :

« Les prêtre-dragons servaient les dragons, ils avaient de grand pouvoirs et étaient redoutables. Ils le sont certainement toujours.

- Ils sont encore en vie ?

- En vie, non, plutôt … mort-vivants ? Si les Draugrs peuvent revenir à la vie, il y a de forte chances pour que les prêtre-dragons le puissent aussi. Il paraît qu'ils protègent des trésors. »

Sans s'en rende compte, ils avaient avancé en discutant et arrivaient en vue de trois pierres dressées sur une espèce de socle de pierre. En s'approchant, ils s'aperçurent qu'un motif différent était gravé sur chacune d'elle. Sur celle de gauche, un personnage encapuchonné était représenté et plusieurs points perçaient la pierre. Sur celle du milieu, un homme en robe était visible, probablement un mage, les points n'étaient pas au mêmes emplacement que sur la première pierre. La dernière, celle de droite, avait un personnage armé et des points placés différemment.

« Voici les Pierres Gardiennes, trois des treize Pierres Dressées de Bordeciel, leur expliqua Hadvar. Chacune d'elle représente une voie. De gauche à droite, il y a celle du voleur, du mage et du guerrier.

- A quoi servent-elles ? Demanda Gaenor, fasciné par ses pierres et leurs gravures.

- Il paraît qu'elles aident la personne dans la voie qu'il a choisi, personnellement, je pense que c'est surtout symbolique. » Conclut Hadvar.

Ses deux camarades restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Gaenor s'approcha de la Pierre du Voleur et la toucha. Il retira vivement sa main lorsqu'une lueur sembla se déployer dans la gravure du voleur et dans les points. Des lignes relièrent ces derniers. Il s'agissait en fait d'une constellation et non de simples points. La lueur s'éteignit après quelques instants.

« Vous volez ?! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour prendre votre destinée en main vous savez...

- Je ne vole pas, je chasse. Avez vous déjà vu un chasseur attaquer un chevreuil avec un bouclier et une arme ? S'indigna Gaenor. La furtivité est de mise quand on chasse.

- Excusez moi. Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que cela va vous aider ?

- Mon instinct. »

Ils interrompirent leur discussion lorsque Niwen passa entre eux et s'approcha de la Pierre du Mage, sans grande surprise pour ses deux compagnons d'infortune.

« Même si cela n'est que symbolique, cela ne coûte rien de l'activer. » Annonça-t-elle en activant celle qui l'intéressait. Elle se retourna et leur sourit.

« Ne devrions nous pas y aller ? Le soleil commence à descendre. »

L'homme et l'Elfe jetèrent un œil au soleil et se rendirent compte qu'elle avait raison. Ils reprirent donc la route. Niwen semblait un peu mieux, les divers sujets de discussion l'avaient un peu distraite de ses sombres pensées. Elle remarqua que Gaenor s'arrêtait régulièrement pour cueillir des plantes sur le bord de la route qu'il mettait ensuite dans le havresac qu'il avait récupéré … Mais quand l'avait il pris ? Niwen ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle ne le portait plus, elle réalisa à ce moment là à quel point elle avait été distraite et à quel point cela aurait pu être dangereux... Il faudra qu'elle soit plus prudente à l'avenir.

Le reste du trajet fut calme, hormis une attaque de loups, qui curieusement évitèrent Gaenor. Une fois tués, les trois compagnons durent faire un pause pour laisser le temps à Gaenor de les dépecer et ainsi de récupérer leur peaux.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Rivebois alors que le soleil descendait derrière les montagnes et que le ciel rosissait. La fatigue et la faim commençaient à se faire sérieusement sentir, ils étaient donc bien heureux d'être arrivés en un seul morceau.

De la route, ils n'apercevaient que peu de chose de Rivebois. Le village se trouvait le long d'une rivière. Une enceinte de pierre couverte par un toit de bois semblait faire presque le tour de la petite ville et s'arrêtait à la rivière. Quelques bâtiments étaient visibles derrière. Quelques poules et villageois vagabondaient dans les rues.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Rivebois, une odeur de métal chaud, de feu et de nourriture assaillit leurs narines. La perspective d'un repas chaud les revigora quelques instants et ils accélérèrent le pas. Les gardes saluèrent Hadvar, mais dévisagèrent ses compagnons, surtout Niwen. Leurs regardes sombres la mis mal à l'aise.

Hadvar finit par rompre le silence.

« Tout a l'air calme ici. Venez mon oncle est par là » dit-il en indiquant la forge proche de l'entrée du village.

Accolé à une maison se trouvait un petit porche sous lequel il y avait une forge, une enclume, un établi et une meule. Des braises encore bien rougeoyantes alimentait la forge et envoyaient des vagues de chaleurs aux alentours. Un homme blond et barbu, vêtu d'une chemise rouge sous un tablier de forgeron, y travaillait le métal. Il s'arrêta en voyant Hadvar s'avancer.

« Oncle Alvor, je vous salue ! S'exclama Hadvar.

- Hadvar, mon neveu, que faites vous ici ? Je vous croyais à Solitude ! »

Le reste de l'échange échappa à Niwen dont l'esprit était distrait par les villageois. Certains la dévisageait, pas ses compagnons, mais bien elle, d'un œil méfiant et distant. Conséquence de la guerre entre le Domaine Aldmeri et l'Empire, et du Traité de l'Or Blanc. Pourtant, aussi blessant que cela puisse être, ce n'était pas cela qui avait retenu le plus son attention. Ni celle de Gaenor semble-t-il d'ailleurs. En effet, une vieille femme non loin d'eux affirmait à qui veux l'entendre qu'elle avait vu un dragon... Son fils et les quelques habitants passant par là la prirent certainement pour une folle, mais ses affirmations ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille de sourds.

Gaenor et Niwen échangèrent un regard, avant de se rendre compte qu'Hadvar avait commencé à avancer sous le porche de la maison du forgeron. Ils le suivirent donc à l'aveuglette, ne sachant ce qu'il venait de se dire.

Le forgeron rentra dans la bâtisse et annonça à son épouse :

« Sigrid nous avons de la compagnie ! »

Ladite Sigrid se détourna de ses occupations. Ils virent qu'elle avait des cheveux roux qui lui descendaient un peu plus bas que les épaules. Les mèches avant étaient attachées à l'arrière. Elle portait une robe de facture simple avec un tablier. Elle jeta un œil aux invités et reconnut Hadvar.

« Oh ! Hadvar ! Nous nous faisions du soucis pour vous ! Ah vous avez ramené des amis ? Vous devez être affamés ! Asseyez vous pendant que je prépare quelque chose à manger. »

Une fille se cachait à moitié derrière elle, elle avait les cheveux châtains clair. Sa cachette disparue lorsque sa mère entreprit de cuisiner quelques petits plats.

Les trois survivants d'Helgen s'installèrent à la table. Seules trois chaises s'y trouvaient, chacun en prit une et Alvor amena une chaise du sous sol pour s'installer avec eux. Niwen se trouvait dos au mur, tandis que le soldat et le chasseur se trouvaient dos au foyer. Le forgeron entreprit ensuite de questionner son neveu sur les événements qui l'amenaient ici.

Niwen pendant ce temps, commença à grignoter quelques morceau de pain et de fromage. Elle remercia poliment Sigrid lorsque celle-ci amena un bol de soupe chaude devant elle. Elle la bu et une fois sa faim et soif calmées, elle prêta un oreille plus attentive à la conversation.

« … Le Jarl doit savoir d'un dragon rôde dans la région. Vous devriez aller voir le Jarl Balgruuf à Blancherive, et lui expliquer la situation. »

Gaenor qui avait apparemment suivi la conversation, acquiesça en silence et finit sa soupe. La discussion dériva ensuite sur divers sujets. Mais Niwen sentit la fatigue la rattraper et elle finit par poser sa tête contre le mur derrière elle et le sommeil la gagna lentement.

Les autres ne se rendirent pas compte tout de suite que la Haute-Elfe s'était endormie sur sa chaise.


	4. Discussion au coin de la forge

**Chapitre 4 : Discussion au coin de la forge**

Le bruit des casseroles et des voix se firent entendre, tirant Niwen de son profond sommeil. Elle était sur quelque chose de doux mais qui lui chatouillait le nez. Elle frotta sa joue contre son oreiller de fortune et soupira de contentement. Elle au bien aimé retourner à ses rêves bien au chaud et ne plus entendre les bruits qui la dérangeaient. Pourtant, quelque chose la titillait, en plus du bruit, et l'empêcher de se rendormir. Elle ne savait trop quoi … Après tout elle était confortablement installée sous ses fourrures …

_Installée sous des fourrures ? Mais je me suis endormie sur une chaise !_ Cette pensée finit de la réveiller et elle sursauta, complètement réveillée d'un coup et légèrement paniquée.

Son mouvement brusque fit sursauter la fille d'Alvor et de Sigrid, du nom de Dorthe, qui se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle mais qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elles se trouvaient dans un sous-sol, a priori celui de la maison d'Alvor. Niwen se trouvait non loin de l'escalier menant à l'étage et se rendit compte qu'elle avait manqué de peu de s'assommer. Un bac se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Et non loin d'elle un paquet de fourrure.

« Bonjour, vous avez bien dormi ? »

Niwen se tourna vers la voix et se rendit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce.

« Hum oui merci, mais quelle heure est il ? Répondit-elle à la jeune fille

- Tôt, le soleil s'est levé y a peu de temps. Votre ami elfe s'est levé plus tôt que vous. Il a suivi papa à la forge, lui expliqua Dorthe.

- Oh d'accord .. merci. »

Niwen se leva et monta les marches, Sigrid était en train de faire cuire quelque chose et était seule en haut. Elle s'installa à la table après l'avoir salué et grignota quelques morceaux. Les souvenirs de la soirée lui échappaient, elle était tellement fatiguée à ce moment là.

« Je suis en train de vous faire chauffer de l'eau, j'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez de ne plus avoir toute cette saleté sur vous, annonça Sigrid en souriant, les hommes sont dehors donc vous serez tranquille. »

Niwen regarda ses vêtements et en effet, ils étaient très sales. Un mélange de suie, de cendre, de sang et de terre les couvraient. Elle n'osait imaginer l'état de son visage. Sigrid enleva l'eau qui bouillait et descendit les marches.

« Oh par ailleurs, j'ai nettoyé la robe de mage qu'il y avait dans le sac, Gaenor m'a expliqué qu'elle avait été porté un mage qui est mort... » Annonça-t-elle.

Niwen la suivit et vit Sigrid se diriger vers le bac et le remplir d'eau. Il était déjà partiellement rempli, elle devait s'être mise à la tâche avant son réveil. L'Altmer la remercia et chercha le sac dans lequel se trouvait la robe de mage, maintenant propre, récupérée par Gaenor la veille, avant d'aller se laver.

Pendant ce temps là, sous le porche abritant la forge, Gaenor travaillait le cuir avec Alvor. Il avait besoin d'une armure fiable. Bien qu'il ait des peaux en stock, cela prendrait trop de temps pour les tanner, il dut donc négocier avec Alvor pour échanger ses peaux contre de l'équipement. Ceci étant fait, il entreprit ensuite de les renforcer sur l'établi avec du cuir que cette fois il avait acheté, il ne voulait tout de même pas abuser de la générosité du forgeron. En attendant que sa nouvelle armure soit complètement prête, il était obligé de porter la vieille armure impériale qu'il avait récupéré la veille.

Il venait juste de finir de renforcer ses brassards qu'il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et quelqu'un approcher. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Niwen, vêtue de la robe de mage. Le capuchon était rabattu sur ses épaules et son dos laissant ainsi à découvert ses cheveux noirs et son tatouage sur le front. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de l'établi et l'observa travailler ses bottes en silence. Sa peau dorée, désormais plus visible, était teintée d'une légère touche orangée à cause de la lueur de la forge. Pendant plusieurs minutes, un silence serein régna entre les deux mers. Elle finit toutefois par rompre ce silence.

« Je vous envie … Pour ma part, je ne sais même pas recoudre un vulgaire bout de tissu.

- C'est une question de pratique, répondit le Bosmer avec un sourire. Quand on passe des années dans la nature à chasser, il faut savoir se débrouiller pour tout.

- Peut être.. mais bon maintenant, ma mère ne me laissera plus jamais toucher à ses aiguilles et mon père ne me laissera pas approcher de la forge ! Fit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Hum … disons que quand il m'a demandé de faire une dague en fer … c'est devenu … un truc … qui ressemblait très vaguement à un … hum... couteau tordu. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu pire apprenti » finit-elle dépitée.

Gaenor resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de relancer la conversation.

« On ne peut pas être bon partout, par exemple je suis très mauvais en enchantement, quoique .. mauvais n'est même pas assez fort. Enfin ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir un domaine ou vous êtes meilleure ? » Demanda-t-il tout en mettant ses bottes de côté. Au tour du casque maintenant.

« L'enchantement justement, le peu que j'en ai fait, je m'en suis bien sortie, répondit-elle avec fierté.

- Ce n'est pas courant les gens qui savent enchanter correctement. J'ai vu pas mal de gens se prétendre enchanteurs, et la moitié du temps soit leurs enchantements ne fonctionnaient pas, soit ça se retournait contre eux. Il en va de même pour l'alchimie.

- Oh ça j'en ai vu ! Je me souviens à Cyrodiil, il y avait un de ces charlatans qui essayait de vendre ses potions d'invisibilités. Sauf qu'au lieux de disparaître, les gens devenaient aussi lumineux que des flammouches ! »

Le simple fait d'imaginer la scène les fit rire aux éclats et ils remarquèrent un autre rire en plus du leur, Alvor, n'étant pas loin, les avaient entendu et riait avec eux.

« C'est la première fois que j'entends une Haute-Elfe raconter une blague ! S'exclama-t-il, une fois leur fou rire passé.

- Vous en avez vu beaucoup jusque là ? S'enquit-elle.

- Hum principalement des Thalmors.

- Alors normal que vous n'ayez jamais entendu d'Altmer raconter des blagues, si ils en avaient fait, ils auraient été mis à pied ! Leur discipline est extrêmement rigide.

- Et j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent parfois l'imposer aux autres » intervint Gaenor tout commençant à renforcer la pièce principale de son armure.

Niwen resta silencieuse et plongea dans de sombres souvenirs. Quand elle avait été à Cyrodiil, elle avait ressentit comment les autres races considéraient les Altmers et elle ne s'était pas préparée à tant de haine. Même lorsqu'elle essayait de faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une Thalmor, mais une simple mage venue pour apprendre, elle n'échappait pas aux remarques et cela la blessait toujours. Les gens étaient tellement aveuglés par leur haine qu'ils ne différenciaient pas les Altmers des Thalmors. Pourtant elle connaissait plusieurs Altmers très sympathiques.

« Faut pas déprimer pour ça. »

Cette simple phrase la fit sursauter et elle se tourna pour voir que deux yeux dorés la fixaient. Elle soupira et commença à expliquer.

« Cela m'a juste rappelé quelques mauvaises expériences à Cyrodiil. Les gens ont tendance à mettre tous les Altmers dans le même panier, sans faire la distinction entre les Thalmors et les simples voyageurs.

- Il en va de même pour les Khajits et Argoniens, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons » acheva-t-il.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, uniquement ponctué par les coups de marteau d'Alvor, le bruit de l'acier qu'on trempe et le faible bruit du cuir que l'on maniait. Les mains expertes de Gaenor s'affairaient à renforcer l'armure qui était désormais sienne.

« Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il tout en continuant à œuvrer.

- Continuer ma route vers Fordhiver, mais ma carte était avec mon sac …

- Qui est resté à Helgen je suppose ?

- En effet, confirma Niwen en soupirant.

- Il y a un chariot qui part de Blancherive vers toutes les capitales de Châtelleries» intervint Hadvar alors qu'il s'approchait du groupe. Il ne portait plus son armure d'Impérial mais une simple tunique, probablement empruntée à son oncle. Le rouquin s'appuya contre un poteau et écouta Gaenor qui expliquait à Niwen ce qu'il avait appris de la politique et de la géographie de Bordeciel.

La conversation dura un moment encore mais fut interrompue par le bruit d'un estomac affamé. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hadvar, qui s'empressa de disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison. Pendant le repas, Niwen et Gaenor se mirent d'accord pour aller à Blancherive ensemble. L'Altmer prévoyait de prendre un chariot tandis que le Bosmer irait prévenir le Jarl.

Ils prirent donc la route en début d'après-midi, Blancherive n'étant qu'à quelques heures. Niwen avait récupéré le havresac trouvé à Helgen et y avait rangé ses vieilles robes et ses potions dedans. Elle portait aussi de nouvelles bottes et de nouveaux gants fabriqués par Alvor, les précédents ayant sérieusement souffert du passage à Helgen.

Gaenor quant à lui portait maintenant sa nouvelle armure de cuir. Sur son dos, se trouvait un sac à dos en cuir et fourrure qu'il avait fabriqué au cours de la matinée. Dans ce dernier, il avait par ailleurs quelques flèches d'acier, emballées dans du cuir pour ne pas les abîmer. L'empennage dépassait d'ailleurs d'une ouverture en haut du sac. Un carquois de flèches de fer était attaché à sa ceinture, juste sous le sac. Il pouvait ainsi les prendre de sa main droite. Cela était moins pratique que d'avoir le carquois dans le dos, mais au moins les flèches étaient toujours accessibles. Mais il s'était arrangé pour que le la lanière soit réglable. Quand il n'aurait pas son sac, il pourrai ainsi mettre son carquois dans le dos. Sur le côté gauche de sa ceinture pendait un étui contenant un arc de chasse. Ainsi, Gaenor n'était pas obligé de l'avoir toujours en main mais l'arc restait très facile à prendre en cas d'urgence.

C'est ainsi équipés qu'ils quittèrent Alvor et sa famille et traversèrent le pont en direction de Blancherive. Malgré la relativement courte distance entre les deux villes, ils furent attaqués par deux loups, rapidement transformés en pelote d'aiguilles.

La route qu'ils empruntaient serpentaient en descendant en direction d'une grande vallée. Des hauteurs sur lesquels ils se trouvaient, les deux Mer pouvaient admirer la vue sur la ville fortifiée et les quelques fermes et bâtiments l'entourant.

Ils poursuivaient leur chemin en parlant de tout et de rien, des souvenirs d'endroits visités aux anecdotes. Le soleil commençait à descendre et ils venaient de dépasser un ensemble de bâtiments, l'hydromellerie d'Hydrhonning à en croire le panonceau, lorsqu'une faible secousse se fit ressentir à leurs pieds. Des cris ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Il ne s'agissait pas de cris de frayeur comme on pourrait s'y attendre mais plutôt des cris de guerriers.

Le chasseur Bosmer s'élança en direction des voix en dégainant son arc et encochant une flèche. Niwen le suivait avec un peu plus de réticences. Dans un potager, un géant se battait contre deux guerriers, dont une femme, et une archère. Gaenor tira quelques flèches pour les aider et le géant ne sachant plus trop ou donner de la tête avec toutes les « piqûres de moustiques » qu'il recevait, finit par se faire abattre.

Tandis que la chasseresse, une nordique rousse portant trois peintures de guerre qui traversaient son visage en diagonale, remerciait Gaenor pour son aide, Niwen s'approcha de la jeune guerrière, une Impériale brune, qui était blessé au bras. Elle avait réussi à éviter un coup de masse du géant mais elle s'était blessée en tombant bêtement et s'était ouvert le bras.

« Puis-je ? Demanda l'Altmer en montrant la blessure, je m'y connaît un peu en guérison. »

La guerrière du nom de Ria, apprit-elle en tendant une oreille distraite aux propos de la chasseresse, acquiesça avec hésitation et méfiance mais finit par tendre son bras. La mage le prit délicatement et se concentra. Rapidement des volutes de lumière enveloppèrent sa main et le bras de sa patiente. Après quelques minutes, la blessure se résorba et il ne restait qu'une vive cicatrice.

« Il faudra voir un guérisseur pour finit de guérir la blessure, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. » Annonça la mage.

Ria la remercia et Niwen se rendit compte que les deux chasseurs la fixaient. L'autre guerrier, un nordique de forte stature aux cheveux noirs et en armure lourde dévisageait Gaenor les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier semblait légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Farkas, Ria, nous rentrons. » Déclara la chasseresse. Les trois guerriers s'avancèrent donc en direction de Blancherive. Peu de temps après leur départ, Gaenor sortit une dague et se pencha près du corps du géant. Il entreprit ensuite de découper quelques orteils. Niwen se détourna en vitesse de ce spectacle peu ragoûtant et remarqua des chevaux broutant de l'autre côté de la route, non loin d'un bâtiment. Certainement les écuries.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils virent deux hommes discuter près du chariot. Niwen s'avança vers eux pour obtenir des renseignements, tandis que Gaenor l'attendait un peu plus en avant sur la route montant ver la ville.

« Excusez moi, est ce que ce chariot peut emmener à Fordhiver ? Demanda-t-elle poliment aux deux hommes

- Il peut, mais pas aujourd'hui, il se fait tard et si on part maintenant, on y arrivera au milieu de la nuit. Et voyager de nuit avec le climat du nord, ce n'est pas conseillé ! S'exclama celui qui semblait être le chauffeur. Revenez demain matin et nous partirons si vous voulez. Ça coûtera 50 septims et prévoyez de quoi manger ! »

L'Altmer le remercia et rejoignit son compagnon de voyage, elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation et ils se mirent d'accord pour qu'elle s'occupe de réserver une chambre avec deux lits à l'auberge pendant que lui allait voir le Jarl.


	5. Du chaud au froid

**A/N : Merci à DarkAvenger84 et demosfera pour leurs reviews :) ça me donne du courage pour continuer :)**

**Skyrim appartient à Bethesda etc...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Du chaud au froid**

Le lendemain, le temps était clair et idéal pour voyager. Après avoir passé une nuit à l'auberge de La Jument Pavoisée, Niwen était contente de se retrouver à nouveau sur la route, à profiter du paysage. Il était évident que les gens de Bordeciel ne tenaient pas les Altmers dans leur cœur, mais certains le proclamaient haut et fort. Niwen essaya de se changer les idées en détaillant le paysage. Rapidement les vertes collines parsemées de rochers évoluèrent en espaces forestiers recouverts de neige.

Le voyage fut plutôt calme et sans histoire. Ils passèrent tout de même à côté d'une drôle de caravane. Pas des Thalmors escortant des prisonniers, ni des troupes de Sombrages ou Impériaux, ni des Khajiits. Non c'était plus étrange que cela.

Ils croisèrent cette drôle de troupe à l'Auberge de la Porte Nocturne, information gracieusement donné par le conducteur du chariot et aussitôt notée sur la nouvelle carte dont Niwen avait fait l'acquisition le matin même. Ils avaient prévu de s'arrêter pour se restaurer car l'auberge était à mi-chemin entre Blancherive et Fordhiver. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils eurent la surprise de voir un campement et quatre chevaux. Un curieux groupe choisit ce moment pour sortir de l'auberge.

Il était constitué de deux Impériaux, un homme et une femme, une Dunmer, un Bosmer, un Orsimer, une Rougegarde, un Argonien et un Husky. Ils étaient tous, à divers degrés, équipés et suffisamment armés pour voyager. Niwen devina la présence de deux ou plusieurs mages à l'absence d'armes. Elle essaya de ne pas trop les fixer, mais sa curiosité était forte. Un Nordique habillé de vêtements simple qui était sorti avec eux, resta sous le porche à discuter avec l'Impérial tandis que les autres s'affairaient à ranger leur campement. Habituellement on trouvait des groupes aussi hétéroclites principalement dans les groupes de hors-la-loi. Mais a priori, il ne s'agissait pas de bandits, le Nordique n'aurait pas l'air aussi détendu sinon.

L'Altmer était tellement perdue dans son observation qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que le chariot s'était arrêté. Elle en descendit donc rapidement et suivit le conducteur du chariot.

Les deux hommes sous le porche finirent pas se séparer et la drôle de caravane commença à partir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'auberge, l'attention de Niwen fut attirée par un mouvement coloré. Elle se tourna pour mieux voir et aperçu l'Argonien … en train de jeter des boules de feu en l'air et de les rattraper, on aurait dit qu'il jonglait avec les flammes...

_Quel drôle de groupe_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

Après leur bref repas, ils repartir, dans la même direction que le groupe incongru mais ils ne les croisèrent pas. Ils avaient probablement tourné en direction de Vendeaume.

Le reste du voyage fut sans surprises, hormis le froid qui se faisait plus mordant. Niwen savait qu'il ferait froid, mais pas à ce point !

Finalement ils arrivèrent. L'Altmer descendit avec soulagement du chariot et elle s'étira un peu pour essayer de faire disparaître ses courbatures, en vain. Après avoir remercié le conducteur, elle se mit à la recherche de l'Académie. Elle avait entendu parler d'une ville prospère qui avait souffert d'un cataclysme, sans trop savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne fut donc pas très surprise de découvrir une ville ne comptant que quelques bâtiments. L'un d'eux toutefois se démarquait des autres. Dans le fond,se trouvait un bâtiment imposant en pierres, par lequel on pouvait accéder par plusieurs ponts de pierre ressemblant davantage à des chemins de ronde. Elle supposa qu'il s'agissait de l'Académie et s'approcha donc.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'avancer sur le seul accès possible, elle fut vite arrêtée par une Altmer portant une tenue de mage.

« Passez ce pont à vos risques et périls. Vous n'entrerez pas. » Annonça-t-elle d'un air peu commode.

« Est-ce bien l'Académie de Fordhiver ? » demanda Niwen, un peu prise de court par l'agressivité de sa compatriote Altmer.

« Oui, répondit-elle en observant Niwen de la tête aux pieds. Je m'appelle Faralda, je suis une des doyennes de l'établissement. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Je m'appelle Niwen. J'ai entendu parler de l'Académie et...

- Vous voulez nous rejoindre, je suppose, comme tous ceux qui en ont entendu parler. Qu'espérez vous trouver ici ? Demanda-elle d'un air inquisiteur.

- Je souhaiterai en apprendre plus sur la magie, sur les mystère d'Aetherius pour pouvoir aider les gens.

- Une bien noble ambition, mais maintenant je dois vous tester et voir si vous avez quelques bases en magie. Vous allez lancer un sort de Rayonnement sur cette dalle. » Expliqua-t-elle en montrant une dalle ronde gravée d'un œil proche d'elles.

Niwen acquiesça et se concentra. Elle sentit la magie se focaliser dans la paume de sa main et une faible boule lumineuse y apparut, avec davantage de magie elle la propulsa vers la dalle et la boule de lumière s'y posa. Faralda parut satisfaite du résultat.

« La lumière est un peu faible encore mais on voit qu'il y a de la pratique derrière. Suivez-moi, je vais vous guider jusqu'à l'Académie, fit-elle en commençant en avancer. Pardonnez moi pour mon agressivité de tout à l'heure, nous sommes obliger de prendre des précautions étant donné que le bon peuple de Bordeciel préfère juger hâtivement que de comprendre ce que nous faisons.

- Je comprends, ce genre de malentendu m'est aussi arrivé. Dites, il fait toujours aussi froid ici ? »

Faralda se rendit compte que la jeune Altmer frissonnait, elle n'était pas équipée pour ce climat semble-t-il. Elle soupira et expliqua quelques trucs à la nouvelle élève tout en allumant divers puits se trouvant sur le chemin.

« Oui, et ce n'est pas le pire, nous ne sommes qu'en Vifazur ; Sombreciel, Soirétoile, Primétoile et Clairciel sont les mois les plus froids. D'ailleurs attention ou vous mettez les pieds, ça peut être glissant ici. » Indiqua-t-elle au moment où elles passaient sur une partie du pont qui était à moitié effondrée. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Niwen en entendant cela.

Faralda alluma le dernier puits et une grille s'ouvrit devant elles.

« Une fois à l'intérieur, parlez à Mirabelle, notre maître sorcier, c'est une Brétonne. Oh et elle devrait vous donner des vêtement chauds. » Acheva-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner à son poste.

Niwen se trouvait maintenant dans l'embrasure du portail. Devant elle, il y avait une grand cour circulaire avec une statue d'un mage en son centre. Quelques arbres et buissons enneigés amenaient un peu de verdure au milieu de ces pierres. Des colonnes faisaient le tour de la cour et permettaient ainsi de faire le tour en étant plus ou moins abrité. Plus ou moins parce que des ouvertures sur les façades extérieures charriaient quand même des vagues de flocons à l'intérieur de le cour. Un donjon se dressait face à elle. La hauteur du bâtiment lui donna le tournis. Secouant la tête pour se reprendre, elle s'avança vers le donjon pour chercher la dénommée Mirabelle. Elle n'eut pas loin à aller, puisque la mage en question discutait devant l'entrée du donjon avec un Thalmor.

La jeune mage préféra rester près de la statue en attendant qu'ils aient finit. Quoiqu'ils se disaient, cela mettait le maître sorcier sur les nerfs et il ne valait mieux pas les déranger, sous peine de probablement finir rôti. Lorsque la discussion prit fin, Mirabelle se plongea dans la lecture d'un parchemin qu'elle avait commencé avant la mise au point avec le Thalmor. Niwen s'approcha prudemment et s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention de la mage.

« Bonjour, Faralda m'a dit de venir vous voir.

- Ah une nouvelle élève ? Bienvenue à l'Académie. Je suis Mirabelle Ervine, maître sorcier. Je suppose que vous avez réussi le test pour en arriver là. Suivez moi, je vais vous faire visiter. »

La Brétonne s'avança vers un des côtés de la cour et Niwen se rendit compte qu'il y avait des sortes de tours. Tout en marchant, elle prêta attention aux explications de Mirabelle sur son rôle en tant que bras droit de l'Archimage et répondit à ses questions sur son identité et sa motivation à étudier.

Elle entra dans la tour, suivie de près pas Niwen.

« Il s'agit du Pavillon de l'Accomplissement, c'est le dortoir pour nos apprentis et quelques autres membres à l'étage. La plupart des professeurs dorment dans le Pavillon de la Prestance, sauf Tolfdir, le maître d'Altération. Il est aussi responsable des novices et dort donc ici.»

Niwen prit note silencieusement des lieux. Au centre de la pièce, un puits de lumière illuminait l'étage et celui du dessus. En face de la porte se trouvait un escalier, de chaque côté, il y avait trois alcôves qui pouvaient être fermées avec un rideau. Mais ils étaient tous ouverts sauf le premier à gauche. Il s'agissait de la « chambre » de Tolfdir d'après Mirabelle.

« Vous logerez ici » indiqua cette dernière en désignant la première alcôve à droite. L'Altmer s'approcha pour voir. Au centre, contre le mur du fond, il y avait son lit. De chaque côté, il y avait deux petites armoires. A droite, deux grandes armoires entouraient une plus petite sur laquelle se trouvaient quelques crânes et une gemme spirituelle de couleur bleue-violette. Sur la gauche, elle apercevait plusieurs tonneaux et une chaise. Et dans le fond, un petite bassine avec du linge. Deux tables basses se trouvaient près de l'entrée. Une fois son observation finie, elle déposa son sac sur le lit et se retourna, prête à suivre Mirabelle.

Cette dernière s'était approché de l'armoire et avait sorti une robe de novice, un capuchon et des bottes, qu'elle tendit ensuite à la nouvelle élève. Cette dernière les prit et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient plus plus épais, donc plus chaud et mieux enchanté que ce qu'elle portait. Mirabelle sortit et tira le rideau, donnant ainsi un peu d'intimité à Niwen pour se changer. Une fois dans sa nouvelle robe de novice, et un peu plus réchauffée, elles continuèrent la visite.

Niwen découvrit donc la Salle des Éléments qui servait de salle de cours et l'Arcaneum, autre nom de la bibliothèque, dirigé d'une main de fer par un Orsimer peu commode.

Elle eut ensuite quartier libre. Plusieurs apprentis étaient attendu dans les deux semaines suivantes et donc les vrais cours ne commenceraient pas tout de suite. Niwen comptait mettre ce temps à profit pour dénicher des livres de sort et commencer à apprendre. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de rester deux semaines les bras croisés. Au passage, elle se demanda comment s'en sortait Gaenor.


End file.
